


~upcoming stories~

by stormypasta88



Series: Volleyboys in Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Word Prompts, Rare Pairings, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), etc etc - Freeform, i dont know what to write, please give me ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: upcoming prompts/ stories i'm interested in writing!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Volleyboys in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	~upcoming stories~

so hey

would you guys be ok with 

1) a cheerleading au  
\- will contain gender bending, cheer (obvi), other schools being incoroprated (ie, fukurodani, aoba johsai, itachiyama etc etc)

2) a famous tik toker au  
\- basically our fav boys are tik tok famous  
\- this can also be a chat fic 

3) a cafe story  
-meet cute vibes, yk?

also, i changed the series name so now this is open for all ships!

no longer only kuroken/nekoma ships. but it may include ships like..

\- hinata x kageyama, tsukishima x yamaguchi, oikawa x iwaizumi, tendou x ushijima etc etc.

i am **still** open for prompts/suggestions!!

please please please let me know what you want!!

ty and stay safe

7/19/20 update: I am terrible, horrible, no good, very bad at writing smut/sexual content. if you'd rather not cringe at terrible writing about it, please refrain from requesting/ asking for or about it. thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @stormypasta88


End file.
